Blaziken ZX:The Beginning:Part One
by Blaziken ZX
Summary: Just when you thought that the world cant get any more weird,a mystical Blaziken gets frozen for almost 200 years!


ZX

By: Blaziken ZX

In the beginning, I knew I was in trouble .I had finally realized I had been frozen in a machine, "Why….." I asked in my deep, blackened mind. "Why was I frozen?" I asked myself. Then, I heard a beep, I felt much pain in my legs. "AHHHHH!" I screamed in so much pain. But when the beeping stopped, I still felt the pain. When it stopped, I could move. "Yes, I am free!" I yelled. "I am Blaziken ZX, world, I am the ultimate power, I can stop the world from turning, I am invincible!"

Chapter 1

The Escape

When I was done blabbing about world domination, I realized I wasn't the only one here. "My brothers!" I cried. They were all there, Lucario, Gallade, and Absol. I wasn't really up to date on stuff, so I sat there and thought, "What year is this?" "Ok, lets see, I was froze in 1843,do the math and…2008!" I was in total shock. "Crap, I am lost in the future…" I couldn't believe I was in the future. "Then again…I wonder if they thought of a machine that can play 3-D games?" I completely forgot about my brothers. Then I thought, " Oh shit, my brothers!" I broke the glass containers and freed them. "Ow…Where are we?" Gallade asked. "We are in the future" I responded. Lucario added, "God this place smells like ass." "I know" I responded, " but we got to get used to it and bust out of this prison!" " Sweet!" Absol exclaimed, "It's a Jail Break!" The guards (finally) heard us and were shooting out their laser guns at us. I laughed, " You guys think that hurts, No, It doesn't retards!" We beat the holy crap out of them. " Who ever knew kicking ass would be so much fun." I said, "Now lets get out of here!"

Chapter 2

The Alarm

So we all ran for the exit when all the sudden, the door slammed shut with a steel covering in front of it. "Crap, now what do we do?" Gallade asked. "Umm…I'm a fire type!" I said with anger " I can clear this out with a touch." I poked it BOOOM! There were more doors behind that door. "Umm…maybe a little more than a touch." I said in a scared kind of way. They were looking at me in a weird kind of way. "Quit!" I screamed. A female scouter came and said quietly, "Come with me, I won't hurt you" I was thinking that she would hurt us, but I was wrong, she really is nice. "Weird…" I thought. She took us to a secret exit, but below are feet was a alarm wire. We all tripped it. The alarm went off and 1000 men came and they were holding rocket launchers. "Freeze!" one of the ugly ones said. "Run!" the girl said. " I'm not leaving without a fight," I said bravely. I pulled out my sword from the ground. (didn't see that coming huh?) My blade was called Soul Edge. It had an eyeball on it, so I knew it was possessed. The guards put their guns and… were bowing their heads to me and were chanting "All hail ZX, the chosen one" "Zuh?" I said in confusion

Chapter 3

Chosen One?

" It is true," said a guard who looked like a monkey, "You are the chosen one, here is the template." I took the template and it said, "The one who can pick up the sword of destruction can be the chosen one." "Tell the template I said that the swords called Soul Edge, but it's a good name for it." I said. "Come, and enjoy your stay at our temple," The monkey dude said. "Were in!" we all said

Chapter 4

Welcome to Dreamland

So we were walking and we got to our destination. When my brothers got to the front porch, they saw hot babes and were drooling all over the floor. They ran so fast, that when the pink puffball Kirby was walking by, Gallade's arm caught on to him and slit his throat open and sent him flying towards the forest. When they got there, they ate the whole table and I got nothing. "Crap," I said. "It's ok," the monkey guy said, "We have a feast just for you!"

While I was walking, the girl followed me. She was very suspicious. So when I got there, I asked her, "Who are you?" She took off her robe (yes, she had clothes on) she said, "My name is Blaze the Cat, but people just call me Blaze." "Hi, my name is Blaziken ZX." I said. When I was done talking to her, I started to eat. I did give her some.

When I was done, I walked outside and saw that someone was…fighting someone else. He had a mask, looked like a puffball, and had a six-edged sword. He looked like he was in a bit of trouble. So I came over there and asked him, "Are you ok?" He looked at me with anger, "Does it look like I'm in trouble." "Umm, a little…" "No, I'm not, so go away, jackass!" I was in shock, "Hey, your speaking to the chosen one here!" "Prove it," he said. I pulled out Soul Edge. He was in total shock. "I am so sorry," He said with sorrow in his voice, "Please forgive me." I was thinking about and said, "Its ok, mistakes happen." "Well, my name is MetaKnight." He said. "My name is Blaziken ZX, ZX for short." I said. "Hey, did you see the back massagers?" he asked. "Oh my god, they had back massagers!" I exclaimed.

Chapter 5

The Attack

When we arrived to the main hall, I smelled something weird. I asked, "What's that smell?" "Oh, that's nothing, just a guitar getting a finish on it." monkey guy said again. "A guitar?" I asked, "I love guitars!" "Why don't you try one," he said. He gave me a guitar and I played it. I had lessons on the old guitar, but this was new. When I was done, people were amazed about how good I was playing. "You could start your own rock band." MetaKnight said. "A…rock band?" I asked. I never knew what that was. "A rock band is a group of people who make music." He explained, "Here is some CD's I have." He gave me Metallica, Boston, Black Sabbath, Nirvana, and DragonForce CDs and a portable CD player. "Let me show you how it works" said MetaKnight. My brothers came too. When I left, the monkey guy asked Blaze, "Did you get the DNA?" "Yes…" she said with sadness.

When we got back, I just remembered about the back massagers. So I ran to them and they gave me the best back massage. When I was done (I wish I wasn't) I heard a weird noise emitting from the ground. I looked down and I saw a dark gap in the floor. My brothers were playing the music and couldn't hear the noise. Then, something rose through the ground. It got bigger and bigger until it was as big as a whale. I couldn't believe my eyes that it was my old arch rival, Darkrai. "Brothers!" I shouted my heart out. They heard me and were in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes that Darkrai was still alive. "…After all these years, I finally found you four," Darkrai darkly said. " Now, its time to DIE!"

Chapter 6

Darkrai's Revenge

"How did you survive the meteor shower?" I asked. "Ha ha ha," he laughed, "that was a mere pebble, nothing can stop me!" "Except us," I stated, "I am the chosen one if you didn't know, and these are my friends here, and they will help me stop you!" I am really not believing you right now," he said with laughter, "you only got part of that right, you can stop me, but can you find me!" He laughed and disappeared into thin air. "Where did he go?" Lucario asked. "Well, he gave us a good hint," I said. I pointed at a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "It's a map to Darkrai's Palace," MetaKnight pointed out. "Well guys," I said, "It looks like were on a hunt for Darkrai!" "All right!" they all shouted. "Don't forget your sword, guitar, and CD's," monkey guy said. "Why the last two stuff?" I asked. He said, "Trust me, you will need them." "Okay" I responded. So we were off. MetaKnight and Blaze were sad that they couldn't come. "Well, are you coming?" I asked. They got so exited that I had know idea what they said.

Chapter 7

The Adventure Begins

"Where is the first destination?" Gallade asked. "Where we are now, Dreamland" I responded. "Lets take a break soon," Blaze whined, "My legs are getting tired." "Aww... you poor poor thing." I sarcasticly said, "NO!!" "Why not?" she asked in anger. "Because I don't care, were only going exactly 951,374,456,222,999 miles, how bad could that be?" "Whatever." she moaned. Then, I heard something coming from the bushes. It was rattaling like marachas that fell down a well. Then, Kirby came out of the bushes, but...Kirby died? "I am a zombie, Captain Obvious!" he yelled. "But I'm not hunting for you, I'm hunting for Gallade, the one who killed me!" Oh, crap," he whispered. Kirby jolted toward Gallade and he ran toward the hills. I laughed. I thought it was pretty funny. So we were walking toward the hills, and this guy gave my friends cookies. I yelled, "Hey, what do I get?" Then, another guy came and said, "You get...my big gay dance!" I just ignored him and kept walkin'.

When we got to the hills, I felt a strange breeze coming from the south. It was a monkey. What was a monkey doing up on a hill? I just forgot about it and gave him some food. He was so hungry, he bit my hand! So, I recruted the monkey and kept going to the next stop, Green Hill Zone

Chapter 8

Green Hill Zone


End file.
